Drabbles sur glace
by Alagnia
Summary: Receuil de drabbles pour le défi des 25 drabbles (chercher pas, c'est moi qui me le suis donné). Couple en fonction de mes envies.
1. Otayuri

_**Hello!**_

 _ **Me revoilà pour un défi, le défi des 50 drabbles. Mais, étant donné que je n'ai pas beaucoup de fandoms, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à faire les 50. Alors je fixe le minimum à 25. Je ne sais pas du tout d'où vient ce défi, je ne sais rien du tout... J'ai juste vu que Lasurvolte le faisait. Ça m'a donne envie alors je me lance (après de longs moments de réflexion).**_ _ **Donc je vais écrire et publier au moins 25 drabbles sur 25 couples différents.**_

 _ **Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_ _**Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Otayuri**_

Quand il l'avait vu sur la glace, Otabek avait directement su qu'il devait devenir ami avec lui. Le voir patiner était une des plus belles choses qu'il avait vu dans sa vie. C'était comme regarder une œuvre d'art en mouvement, encore plus belle que les statues de Michel-Ange. Quand on voyait le russe patiner on avait l'impression que c'était un ange descendu sur terre tellement il était remplit de grâce. Mais en même temps on pouvait four sa fureur. C'était in véritable félin, doux et gracieux mais aux griffes affutées. Même si il était le plus jeune de la compétition, il était un grand adversaire. Tout le monde parlait d'un patineur tellement talentueux sur la glace que son cœur en était fait. Le Kazakh voulait vérifier ses rumeurs de lui même. Il voulait voir de quoi était fait le cœur de ce jeune patineur.

Il avait alors suivit le blond et en attendant un moment pour pouvoir l'aborder. L'occasion rêvée pour se rapprocher de lui se présenta sous l'attaque d'une horde de fans du jeune blond aux allures félines. Alors, il l'avait sauvé et était partit avec lui sur sa moto. Ils ensuite passèrent un moment inoubliable. C'est à ce moment là qu'Otabek se rendit compte que derrière son attitude de rebelle sans cœur, Yuri était un jeune garçon assez sensible. Il avait vu le coeur derrière un mur de glace et s'est alors promis de l'escalader pour toucher le trésor qu'il avait entraperçu.

Maintenant, il était dans le lit, une tête blonde posée sur sa poitrine. Bientôt Yuri se réveillera, il s'éloignera de lui par réflexe. Le russe sera de mauvaise humeur pendant au moins une heure, le temps qu'il mange et qu'il boive son thé. Et puis, il viendra s'installer près de lui devant la tv, se rapprochant lentement, comme si il ne voulait pas qu'Otabek le remarque.

Et puis, Yuri sera assez proche pour qu'Otabek l'embrasse.

Oui, Otabek a réussi, il a touché le cœur dans la prison de glace, il l'a touché mais il y a aussi pris la place libre. Le blond avait aussi pris une grande place dans son cœur soit disant insensible.

 _ **Voilà un truc un peu fluffy.**_

 _ **Une review ?**_

 _ **Alagnia**_


	2. Vikturi

_**Me voici pour un nouveau drabble. J'ai mis du temps pour le poster parce que mon ordi était tellement lent que j'en étais déprimée... Mais maintenant que j'en ai reçu un nouveau qui va bien je pense avoir plus souvent le courage d'écrire.**_

 _ **Ce drabble est court, encore plus que les autres mais je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus donc voilà, un petit Vikturi !**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!**_

Viktor avait vu en Yuri un talent insoupçonné. Quand il l'avait vu sur cette vidéo, il avait su que le japonnais avait du talent. Il avait cette flamme, cette passion. Alors le futur entraineur se jeta sur l'occasion, il en profita pour faire ses preuves. Mais une fois au pays du soleil levant il avait eu un choc. Son prodige avait disparu. Il ne restait qu'un jeune homme sans confiance en lui. Alors il se lança un défi, le jeune patineur allait retrouver sa confiance. Il le jeta sur le glace, si il ne voulait pas tomber alors il allait devoir patiner.

Il l'avait fait danser Eros, et quelle erreur ! Pas que Yuri avait raté, non il avait été magnifique sur la glace. Justement, il était là le problème. Yuri l'avait pris dans ses filets. Il l'avait attrapé et maintenant le russe était pris au piège. Yuri était comme ces plantes carnivores. Perdue dans la masse, au milieu des autres fleurs, elle n'était pas la plus belle ni la plus colorée. Mais une fois qu'elle laissait s'échapper son odeur, son parfum, on était irrémédiablement attiré. Comme un aimant, impossible de résister. Puis on s'en approchait, on voulait la toucher et le piège se referme.

Viktor était dans ce piège, il était emprisonné, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Il s'était rendu compte du piège quand il avait mis cette anneau au doigt du japonnais. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas il le remplaça par un autre. Il referma le piège encore plus, devant leur deux familles par ce petit mot innocent: _oui._

 ** _Une review ?_**

 ** _Alagnia._**


End file.
